Drive My Soul
by HarleyHeart911
Summary: He would be my Doctor. No doubt about THAT. Joker/Harley. AU
1. Chapter 1

Drive My Soul.

"Alright Ms. Quinzell." The ever so kind Doctor-man stated while fixing his tie.

"Let's um… 'Get the Party started'..? That is what you kids say these days, right?" the right side of his lip twitched up.

"No" I deadpanned. I smirked mentally at the look on his face. He looked like a little bunny... Right before the Grey hounds were sent on him.

"Oh" His mouth settled into a frown. "Well" cough "Anyway-"

I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling, groaning. I didn't want to be here right now.

"-run a couple of small tests, they're mandatory, so don't try and fight it. Oh, and as for the sedatives you have been taking … Well… I'm going to go ahead and take you off those for the time being. You've been relatively good as of late. Soo, look at it as a reward… Not that you deserve a reward! Not after all the people you have murdered. I mean-

"ShuT uP" His mouth closed like a fish, _Why so many animal impersonations today?_

Leaning forward in my chair, I placed my cuffed hands neatly in my lap.

"Seriously? Are you _really _a Psychologist?" I quirked my right brow at him.

He shifted back uncomfortably. "Why of coarse-"

"'Cause you talk an _awful _lot for someone who is supposed to be _listening_…. You really don't need your mouth to hear" A nice steady blush rose on his throat. "And besides" I waved my hand dismissively. "Shouldn't you be home?" Smirking, I watched as the Maybe-Doctor grew confused.

"What? Why?-"

"Well, to wait for Emily of course!" I smiled big as that pretty blush drained from his skin.

"Yes, Poor, Sweet Emily. I bet you, she's sitting in some dirty corner right now. Crying for her Daddy! 'Why isn't he here?!' she thinks. 'Does he hate me?-

"No-

"Does he want me gone?!'

"N-no-

"He wants' me to die! Daddy why! _**Why!? **_"

"NO!!" He suddenly lunged her. Knocking her body back into the hard metal chair painfully.

"You bitch! Where's my Daughter?! Where is she!" He grasped around her neck shaking her with each heart wrenching word he spoke. "Tell me!"

The response he got was laughter. High, shrilling laughter.

"Why are you doing this?! Stop! Stop!"

Two strong hands started to pull him back, causing air to enter her lungs. She had been starting to turn purple.

"Dr. Tern! Calm down! Stop!" A smooth voice called out over the woman's laughter and the man's screams.

Pulling the Doctor out by his shirt, the young man ordered a Nurse to get him a sedative… Better make those two sedatives.

"She has my Daughter! She has her!" The Doctor screamed, Tears running down his cheeks.

"Alright Dr. Tern, Alright. This will be taken care of. You have my word" The young man stared straight into his face.

A young Nurse came running down the Halls Caring a tray with two sterile needles, alcohol wipes, and two vials of Diazepam.

"Alright Doc, Herree we go" He slowly inserted the needle into the Doctors arm. In three minutes flat he was out cold.

"Take him to the clinic would you?" The man asked the Nurse.

"Of course Dr. Napier." Throwing Dr. Tern over his shoulder, The Nurse ambled his way to the elevators.

"Best take care of Sunshine in there though" The Nurse called over his shoulder.

Sighing, Dr. Napier turned rather reluctantly to the still laughing girl.

~*~

"Ms. Quinzel?" I heard that smooth voice call out.

"Yesssss?" I managed to hiss out between my giggles.

"You're going to have to be put in your cell now" His face was weary but his eyes were perfectly calm. Odd.

"Ohhhh, Am I now?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, Now give me your arm" He reached out one hand towards me.

All too fast my laughing halted. "I don't wanna"

"Ms. Quinzel. Please" He sighed.

I looked at him for a long moment; there was something… about him. Something… Insane.

"Fine, But only because you said 'Please'" I held my cuffed hands out, watching as he lifted up the sleeve of my Arkham Jumper.

"Thank you" Then without another word he gently placed the needle inside my skin and filled me full of the warm liquid.

"Hey, Tell Dr. Tern… His Daughters in the garage" I stated tiredly, my heavy eyelids drooping.

I heard him gasp, then, Oh yeah. There it was. A chuckle. A low, quiet chuckle.

Yes, Definitely insane.

~*~

**Alrightt. So, I wrote this really fast at 4:30 am…. I'm a little tired. Haha.**

**This is an AU.**

**Where Joker is The Doctor.**

**And good old Harleen Quinzel is the corrupt patient.**

**Interesting, huh?**

**This will have Chapters I believe…**

**Depends if it's good or not though.**

**Pleassseeee tell me!**

**I can take flames.**

**Yep, I can, I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Please, you-you don't have to do this! Really you don't!" A small brunette woman pleaded, her face was pressed into the concrete floors of the Dance studio._

"_Aww and why don't I?" A young woman walked circles around the other; her natural platinum strands were piled into two buns on top of her head._

"_Because we- we didn't do anything to you! Please, just let us go!" There was blood speckled around her lips and her hands were chaffed from being tied behind her._

"_You didn't?!" The blonde woman gasped, bending down to look into the other's face. _

"_NO!" Her salty tears were dripping into the concrete now, creating a small puddle._

"_I don't think so" The blonde one growled, her face completely blank._

_Walking over to the long mirror-wall across the room she picked up a long metal pipe. Inspecting it silently she walked back over to the other woman, once again bending down to look at her more closely._

_The one laying on the ground began to sob louder._

"_Shhh, Shhh. Come on now. Really? Don't be such a baby." She rolled her eyes, patting the woman's shoulder._

"_This really won't hurt" She lifted the pipe above her head" Too much"_

_The only sounds to be heard were a woman's screams, another's laughter and two children's sobs._

"_And I find it kind of Funny_

_And I find it kind of sad._

_The dreams in which I'm dying,_

_Are the best I've ever had."_

The low sound of a woman's song echoed through out the hall, her voice sounded like it had been torn up in a blender and spit out again, only to come out better then before.

". Please Be quiet in there" The rough voice of a tired guard called out.

There was the reply of silence.

"Thank you" The man muttered to himself.

About ten minutes later the squeaking sound of an Interns shoes were heard coming down the hall.

"Tenson, let the patient out of her cell." The elder intern wheezed.

"Right away" The guard pushed his back off the wall and made his way over to the locked door. Swiping his card under the pad, He then proceeded to step inside the white room.

"_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take"_

The young woman inside bobbed her head side to side along with the song.

"I though I told you to hush up?" The man roughly placed the cuffs on her smooth wrists.

"_When people run in circles" _She stared straight at him. Taunting him silently.

Scoffing, he pushed her out the door. "Where too Doc?"

The doctor twittered nervously "Examine room 202… She… She has a new Doctor"

The guard started to pull her down the hall, following the other man.

"Again, who's the lucky person _this_ time around?" He snickered.

Wringing his hands the doctor sighed" Dr. Napier…"

Suddenly the woman burst out laughing

"_It's a very, very_

_Madddd Worlddd"_

**Oh my goodness!**

**I am suchhhh a bad person!**

**What? 2 month's since my last post?**

**Gosh, I'm sorry…. Please forgive me!: D**

**Reviews will make me write faster anyways!33**

**Peace, Love and Anarchy3**


End file.
